Puppet No More
by snowspawn
Summary: Edited version Harry learns the truth about himself. Will learn to take the fight to all his enemies. dark harry! but light sided. HTonks Hmulti
1. Chapter 1

I don't make any money off of this. If any of you out there read something that sounds like something else you have read from another author I mean no offense. Apparently I liked it enough to add it to mine. I only write to cure my boredom till all the other authors update their stories.

This is not beta tested. It may have errors. If you don't like don't read.

I'm not a writer. I don't care to be. I'm bored, so why my favorite stories are being written by true genius's and updated to the site I will wait, and continue to pass the time by playing with this story.

………………….

Chapter 1Coming to Terms

Harry Potter was sitting on his bed at Number 4 Privet Drive in complete silence. If anybody was looking in on the boy they would be in awe of what they saw. He was sitting there with a Golden Aura surrounding him. He was at peace with himself and the destiny that he was faced with.

As he heard tapping on his window he broke the trance that he was in and looked at his faithful owl Hedwig. He waved his hand and the window opened to let her deliver the package. Opening the letter:

**Dear Mr. Potter**

**As you requested per your visit the other day, we are sending you a notice of the transaction that was made on your accounts. Mr. Dumbledore has transferred 1.5 million Galleons to the O.P. Account. As you wished we have documented this transaction and keep it on file here at Gringotts. **

**Sincerely**

**Griphook**

Harry couldn't help the grin that spread crossed his face. It was one of he most feral grins you would have seen and if it was directed at you it would have made you wet yourself.

The plan was coming along nicely. It started after he escaped the manipulative old bastard's office after he learned of the Prophecy.

**Flashback**

To say that Harry was hurting at the death of his Godfather would be a mild statement. He did nothing but mourn for the loss of one of the last parent figures in his life. He didn't know how he would be able to move on in his life, he has such a burden that rests on his shoulders.

He was lying on his bed in the dorm room with the curtains pulled to keep the light and unwanted visitors out. A flash of light brought him back to the present. On his bed in front of him was a letter. Cautiously, remembering "constant vigilance" he waved his wand over the letter to detect for any harmful magic on the letter. It was clean.

Opening the letter:

**Mr. Potter**

**After several attempts to send you this letter, which was always returned unopened, we decided to send it to you with goblin magic. That way we guarantee that you will receive it.**

**It has come to our attention that your Godfather Mr. Sirius Black has passed on and his will has been activated. He has requested of us to have you come to our offices as soon as possible. We have enclosed a portkey and a goblin diamond. The diamond is used so the current owner will still look like he is in his current location even if he isn't. This diamond can't be traced my any non goblin magic. To activate this tap your wand to it and say "time to play" and to deactivate it is "mischief managed." The portkey will deliver you to my office. The activation word is "gringotts". We are sorry for you lose Mr. Potter. Mr. Black was well respected by us Goblins.**

**Wisetooth**

**Gringotts President**

He sat on his bed stunned. After getting up out of his bed, he prepared to go.

Neville walked into to the room, looking at Harry he said "hi Harry, how are you holding up?"

"Not so bad, I just can't believe that he is gone" said Harry. "Neville, I just wanted to say thank you for all the help at the Ministry and I'm sorry for leading you into a trap and getting you hurt."

"I know that it hurts Harry, and the pain never really goes away but you have to remember all the good things about Sirius. I would like to thank you for helping me in the D.A this year, if it wasn't for you I would have done terrible in D.A.D.A. I would follow you into anything that has to do with Vo … Vold: him. I want to kill him and all of his death eaters for what they have done and will do till they are stopped"

"Thanks Nev, I needed to hear that." I wonder if I can trust Neville to keep my secrets.

"Neville, I want to show you something but first I want you to promise me that you won't tell anybody about it."

"Harry, I will give you a wizard's oath that I won't tell anybody." I Neville Longbottom swear on my magic that I will not betray or tell anybody anything that has to do with Harry Potter's secrets unless he himself gives me permission to do so.

With that out of the way Harry hands Neville the letter he just received from gringotts.

While Neville was reading, Harry watched the facial expressions on his friends face. They went from angry to awe to sad by the time he finished the letter and handed it back to Harry.

"Neville what do you think about the letter" asked Harry.

"Well he said, I can only think of one thing that would make it that you wouldn't be receiving some of your owl post. That somebody has put up wards to stop certain type of mail to come to you. The only person to do that here at Hogwarts would be the Headmaster. And it's pretty amazing coming from the goblins that they would interfere with anything that doesn't have to do with their business. I think that you have to go and see why they felt it necessary to help you."

"Thanks Neville I will. When you go down tell everybody that I'm Having a nap and I will be down later if anybody asks where I'm at."

Harry walks over and grabs the diamond pulls out his wand and says "time to play" while tapping the diamond. He puts the diamond under his pillow, closes the curtains on his bed and puts a spell on the curtains to keep them shut while he is away. With that done he grabs the portkey and says "gringotts." Feeling the pull behind his navel the next thing he realizes is that he is on his arse in the lobby of gringotts.

Pulling himself up, he walks over to the counter and show the goblin the letter in his hands.

"Someone will be along shortly and will take you to Wisetooths office."

2 Minutes later a goblin comes over and asks Harry to follow him.

"Hello Griphook, how are you doing?

"Very Well Mr. Potter, How are you, and how is it, that you remember me, most wizards don't bother to remember goblins names."

"Please Griphook, call me Harry. Well I'm not like most of the bigoted wizard out there that believe they are better than anybody else. I have a couple of friends that are different. If I was to believe that B.S. thinking then I wouldn't be friends with a werewolf, a half giant, and a very excitable house elf."

"That makes sense Harry, here we are, and Wisetooth will be with you in just a moment Harry."

"Thanks Griphook." With that he walks into the office of the President of Gringotts and is amazed by what he sees. A beautifully decorated room that would makes Kings envious. Walking through the door was a very well dressed goblin and he assumed it was Wisetooth. Not knowing the polite way of greeting the most import goblin there is, decided to bow to show respect.

"Greeting Mr. Potter, I am Wisetooth." "Please Mr. Wisetooth, call me Harry." "Ok Harry, Please have a seat and we will get started on Mr. Blacks Wishes. Harry I have been given certain steps that I am to follow in regards to your godfathers wishes. First, I'm to inform you that I have cleared my schedule for the day to help you with everything that will be said to you."

"Why are you taking the time for this, I'm sure you have better things to do and money to make then spending the day on a will" said Harry.

"Harry, I promise that I will answer all of your questions that you have, but most of them will be explained in the will and the letters I have for. If at the end, you still have questions I will answer the best that I can."

With that done, Wisetooth pulls out a pensieve and activates it. A projection of Sirius forms and he looks around as if he was there and not in the pensieve.

I Sirius Black being of sound mind do make this my last will and testament. Making of any and all other will on my behalf void and non binding.

First, let me say that anybody other than the Tonks family, Moony, the Weasly family, Hermione and Harry are to leave this meeting at once. If my wonderful cousin Narcissa and son are there and not leaving then I give permission for you Mr. Wisetooth to use extreme force to eject them from the room or anybody else that shouldn't be there.

Now that that is taking care of lets get on with giving away all my family's goodies.

To the Tonks, I would like to welcome you back to the family if you so choose and I leave you with 10 million Galleons.

To Nymph, (can't hex me by saying it this time can ya, I get the last laugh) I leave you 5 Million Galleons.

To my best friend Moony, I leave you 10 Million Galleons and ask that you buy some new robes and to continue to live your life, now you have money and can't give it back to me this time. Once again I got the last prank on you my friend. Take care of Harry he will need his mood lifted up I'm sure.

To the Weasly family, for the love that you have shown Harry and for always doing what is right rather than what is easy. I leave you with 10 Million Galleons.

To Ron and Hermione, I leave you both with a 1 Million Galleons each.

And finally to Harry, I leave to you everything else. You are my heir and that makes you the next head of the Black family. You have to sign the papers today before you leave in order to be emancipated. If not you will have to wait till you come of age next year. But even if you don't sign you will still be the next Lord Black, just not considered and adult till you turn 17.

And with that I leave these last words of advice. Kick moldy shorts arse and all of his death munchers. Then move on with your lives, have fun, prank as much as you can and just be there for each other.

He was sitting there, he couldn't believe that he left him everything and made him Lord of the Black family. He was in shock and didn't here Wisetooth the first couple of times he tried to cough to get his attention. But he finally got pulled back to the business at hand.

"Here is a letter that Sirius wanted you to read next Harry." with that Wisetooth handed the letter over to the shaking hands of Harry.

Dear Pup

Harry, first I want to say that if you are reading this then I am sorry that I let you down and can't be there with you no more. It was always my wish to have you come and live with me. I wanted you to know what it was like to be loved and to have somebody that you could always depend on. That always had your best interests at heart no matter what the situation was. Since now that I have passed to a better place, and I'm with your parents. I will make your life easier by helping you become independent and emancipating you making you an adult. This will allow you to hear your parents will, and allowing you to use magic all the time.

If I know you at all you will be blaming yourself for my death, let me tell you right now. IT Was Not Your Fault. If I died fighting Voldemort and his Death wankers protecting you then I died a happy man. Don't mourn me, remember all the good times we shared and the life I had with your dad and Remus. Remember that I loved you like a son. Now I get to be with your parents and prank old prongsie again.

Now let me explain to you about my will. The part about you having to sign the papers at the end of the reading or you would have to wait till your 17th birthday. Dumbledore does not want this to happen because he will lose control of you and he doesn't want that to happen. He thinks that the only way to defeat moldy is if he is the one to help you beat him. It was worded that way so you can sign now and when dumb as door makes you miss the regular reading (for your own safety of course) that you will still be an adult without him knowing that you are.

Love

Padfoot

Wiping the few tears away from his eyes he look up to Wisetooth and asks about the papers that he needs to sign. Wisetooth hands over the papers for him to sign. After signing Harry asks about his parents will. Wisetooth pulled out a box and looking in he found the appropriate letter and handed them to Harry. This letter will read:

Dear Harry,

Your mother and I are writing this will out just as a precaution. We have learned recently for Albus Dumbledore about a prophecy that may be about you. We have decided to go into hiding on Albus wishes for our safety. He will be performing the Fidelus (sp) charm that will allow us to hide from the dangers of our world. We leave you all of our worldly possessions. You will become the next heir to the potter family. Just to let you know there will be a few surprises when you reach the family vaults, wanted to warn you ahead of time son. The potter family is an important family as such you will be the new Lord Potter because of our influences. Now that that is out of the way, we just wanted to say that if you are reading this and we are not there with you that we love you very much and are proud to have been your parents. You have brought much joy into our lives. We ask that if any thing happens to us that you will go and live with your Godfather, Sirius Black or are other good friend Remus Lupin. We happen taken several steps to ensure this to happen and tried to plan ahead just incase this didn't happen. We hope the other precautions were not necessary and you lived with Sirius. We love you son.

James and Lily Potter

Finally with the Wills read and the necessary documents signed Harry was able to go down to the Black and Potter vaults to see what the surprises were that his parents were talking about in the letter. What he found surprised him indeed. In the Black Vault there was a painting of his godfather. Sirius had it made shortly before his death. On the pedestal was the Signet ring for the Black family. He slid this ring on his right hand ring finger where it adjusted to the size of his finger.

The Potter vault he found the Deeds to the family properties and the ownership of many businesses both in the Wizarding world and the Muggle world. He also had the signet ring that he put on his ring finger of his left hand. Once he put the ring on he felt a rush of power and knowledge slid into his brain. With this transfer he had now knew that his father's family had changed their name to potter to protect them from the evils of the world and now knew why the golbins treated him so well. Looking around for what he was looking for he found it in the corner of the vault. It was no ordinary door but it did amazing things that he will put to good use. Gathering the trunk the ring told him about he could see that it had many compartments to it. He opened the 1st compartment and put the door he found in it. He then waved his hand and the trunk shrunk to the size of a deck of cards and put it in his pocket.

Looking at Wisetooth he said "I'm finished here for the time being, I understand why you have chosen to help me today. When I put the family ring on I got the history of my family and the importance of our family's together."

"I need to be getting back before I am missed but I have the door now so I can come back at anytime to finish what I need to do. Thank you for your time."

"Goodbye Harry and you are welcome to come back here it anytime through the door."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: same as Chapter One. Read that if you need to.

'single quote means thought'

_speaking with telepathy_

Chapter 2 So it begins

Sitting there on his bed sucking his aura back in, he decided he needed to get up and start his day. He had many things to do and not a lot of time to get it all done. After the Potter family ring was put on he had a lot of info downloaded to his brain. Now that he had it sorted out, he needed to put the rest of his plans together so that he could get away from a powerful manipulator and the wannabe dark lord. He walked over to his desk and pulled out his simple list he made back at Hogwarts.

Get living situation figured out

Finances taken care of

Training

exercise, better food

need a girlfriend

look over new trunk

figure out the door

This of course was in no particular order, because it all needed to be done.

Either out of survival or because of his wants and needs. "Boy get down here now" shouted Vernon as he finished his list. 'Great wonder what the big hippo wants.' With a smirk on his face he was walking down the stairs, he sees is uncle and aunt in the living room sitting of the sofa. "Boy, I will be gone for the next two months on a business trip for work, if I here about any of your foolishness or you not doing what your aunt wants, then when I get back I will put you down like the dog that you are. Got that?" he sneered at the boy. "Yes uncle Vernon" "Go to your room and stay there, Petunia is taking me to the airport now and you won't be allowed out till she gets back." Walking back to his room he was laughing his arse off on the inside. Getting back to his room he walks of to his desk and crosses off, Get living situation figured out.

He remembered back to when he was going through the paperwork of the Properties and Company's that he owned or had percentages of in. And what nearly sent him over the edge was learning that his parents set up and owned the company that Vernon works for and that is how he got the job at the drill company, Grunnings. And the fact that Harry also owned #4 Privet Drive. So he made his plans to help return all the good feelings to his family that they gave him over the years. And with Vernon going on his trip was just the beginning of their downfall.

So now that that is taken care of he went over to his new trunk and pulled out his Door. He could hardly contain the excitement that he felt well up within himself. This door was the key to helping him unlock his powers and to start fulfilling his destiny. Setting the door up he placed it next to his closet. This door was like a portal. It could take him anywhere in the world, and the way to get back to were he set it up was with the Potter Signet Ring. He learned that he could copy that to another item and it could be given to his friends if he so choose to do so. It could only be seen by a potter until he gave those items out. Another cool feature with it was that its like the room of requirements, but it could show you other people in the world and what they were doing. The downside was that it couldn't show people if they were somewhere unplottable or under the fidelius if you didn't know the secrets. So he couldn't find Moldy wart with it. But the greatest feature it had was that it could take him out of this time frame.

He needed to get something to eat now that his stomach is growling. But since he was locked in his room he couldn't go down to the kitchen. All of the sudden he had an epiphany. 'How can I be so dumb' "Dobby he called out"

"Oh Harry Potter has called Dobby, Dobby knew that the great Harry Potter would call," as he attached himself to Harry's legs and bawled.

"Dobby, I was wondering if you could do me a big favor." Looking up with tears in his eyes "what can Dobby do for the greatest wizard in the world?"

"Please just call me Harry. I was wondering if you could provide me with some food this summer holiday."

"Dobby would be happy to bring you food. Can I ask you a question, Ha… Harry" "sure replied Harry you can ask me anything." "Since Dobby and Winky are willing to be yours house elf's will you accept Dobby and Winky as your house elves?"

"I think before I can answer that we need winky here for that" as he said that winky popped into the room. She was looking up at Harry with a hopeful look in her big eyes.

"Master Harry calling Winky sir"

"Winky, Dobby has been telling me that you and he want to be my house elves, is this correct." "Yes" she said "If I accept I don't want to take away your freedom."

"Dobby and Winky will not be bonded by force like most evil wizards do, but by choosing to be their house elf it will be different. The difference is that we will still be free but a special bond will be formed based on friendship between us. We will still keep all your secrets, and do all the other stuff we like to do but we will also get benefits out of it too Harry" said Dobby. "Do you know of what these benefits will do for you?" he asked. Dobby replied with "all we know is that we will be like family to you and your line and we may get a power boost if your lines are strong."

"If that is all then, I Harry James Potter accepts Dobby and Winky as my House elves. With that said magic pulsated out from Harry and into the two elves and they were surrounded by the same golden aura that Harry had earlier. When the light finally faded away they all said "wow" at the same time

"You must be very powerful Harry because we received a huge boost in our magic. Now we can find you anywhere and will know when you need us and if you are hurt or in trouble." the excited elves explained. "That's great said Harry now that that is done and out of the way. I would like for you to come and have breakfast with me now. Then you can go back and do what you were doing before I called you here. But you can't tell anybody, especially Dumbledore what I am doing. Ok." Both of them agreed and Dobby snapped his fingers and breakfast was served for the three of them.

With breakfast over and the elves gone he knew it was time to train. Walking over to the door he opened it and walked in. He set it up so that no time would move on the outside so he could stay till he was done with his first bit of training. With that done he sat down in a lotus position and being shown what to look for, because of the ring, he went in search of his magical core. He didn't know how long he was in for, he forgot to set a timer, but when he walked back out he knew that he had massive amounts of power in his core and he was a True Master of the Mind Arts. Which meant he was now efficient with; Occlumency, Legilmency, Telepathy, Empathy, Soundless and Wandless magic. He also had a photographic memory.

Since Dumbledore made Harry leave Hedwig behind, he wanted to know what was going on so he went back through the door. He asked the door to show him what was going on at the burrow. The wall he was facing started spinning and the stopped showing the inside the kitchen. Molly Weasly was there finishing up the morning dishes. He wanted to see Ron, so he asked and it changed to the room Ron was in. Sitting on the bed he saw his two friends sitting there talking to each other. Thinking about his telepathy he concentrated on Ron and Hermione so he could listen in. What he heard he couldn't believe. They were discussing that fact that they were inducted into the order without Harry. Stating that he was turning dark and Dumbledore needed them to look after Him and to report anything odd to Dumbledore himself. Ron kept going on about they could figure something out later. He was tired of thinking about the big attention seeking git. Hermione told him he wasn't an attention seeker, but this just made Ron mad. So they decided to change the subject. Harry was hurt, his friends had betrayed him. He couldn't believe that they would do that to him, he wondered how they have been betraying him.

He used his telepathy and one form of legilmency and shifted though Hermione's memories. He discovered that she betrayed him by only agreeing to report back if anything bad happened and that was all she would do. Ron on the other hand, his started out since the beginning. He agreed to help the headmaster from the start of 1st year. He scanned the rest of the weasly family to only discover that Molly, Arthur, Ron and Percy betrayed him in the family. Everybody else thought it started with normal friendships.

Feeling upset he didn't know what to do so he wanted to clear his head. So he sat down and meditated till he cleared his head. 'I will come up with a plan to deal with injustice later on.

He was a little tired so he walked back into his room and fell onto his bed. Laying down he had a peaceful sleep.

Waking up he stretched and decided it was time to check on his loving uncle and see what he was up to. Walking back through the door he asked to see his uncle. His uncle was arriving at the hotel that he was staying. We listened in with him so he could hear what was going on. He was checking in with the front desk. He had told them that he and his wife had reservations. 'when did aunt petunia decide to go with' checking his memory he started to laugh. Pulling out of his mind he needed to speak with Wisetooth.

He walked back out and went to his closet and pulled on one of his school robes. 'I need to go clothes shopping and get rid of all this big shit.' He walked back to the door and thought about being in Wisetooths Sitting Room. Walking through he was in his sitting room. He went and knocked on his office door. The door opened and he was greeted with a warm welcome. He proceeded to explain what he had planned and asked for Wisetooth and Griphook to make the arrangements for him and send word when done.

Skipping lunch for his nap made him hungry for dinner. He called out for his dinner and Dobby and Winky showed up. Winky snapped her fingers and there was a table and three chairs and Dobby snapped and the food appeared on the table. The sat and ate and talked about the day that they all had. Dobby and Winky were both upset about learning the truth about the betrayal their friend discovered. They had wanted to go over to the weasly's and poison their food. But Harry had calmed them down.

The next few weeks flew by. He hadn't used the door other than to watch the goings on in the world. He still continued to exercise daily. He was reading and practicing all the spells that he read. He was trying to build up his knowledge of spells.

He was getting good at dueling. He was going up against 3 and 4 Auror trained dummies now and managed to win most of the time.

He figured it was time to recruit some help. So with that in mind he walked to the door and walked in. He wanted to see Nymphadora Tonks. She was in her flat lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. 'she looks so good, I wish I was older. I would love to get to know her better. I bet she could teach me a thing or two.' He debated with himself if he should listen to her thoughts. Giving in to temptation he listened. She was thinking of work and all the dealing she went through in a day. She was trying to wind down from the day at work. Soon she was starting to dose off, the next thing he knew she was dreaming. But the shocking thing about it was that it was a sexual dream. He couldn't make out the person she was making love to, his back was to him, but as time went on and the passion heated up she screamed out "Harry oh Harry that feels so good, fuck me harder. I'm almost there." Harry was shocked by what he saw, he didn't know if it was him she was dreaming about or somebody else. He hoped it would be him but he just didn't know. Waking from the dream that she had, see thought it happened again, I'm 6 years older than he is. I don't have a chance with, so why am I torturing my self dreaming these things.

He couldn't believe it, she was talking about him. He wondered if he should take the chance. It couldn't hurt anything could it? She is an Auror. She can fend for herself. I can only ask and explain the circumstances and let her decide. _Tonks_ Now Tonks could swear she heard him in her mind. She had it so bad that she thought he was calling her within her mind. She thought she was going crazy. But she heard laughter too. Now she didn't know what to think. Was she imagining all this and going crazy. _Tonks, Your not going crazy, this is Harry_ _Haaarry, how is this happening?Can I Come over and explain it to You_ said Harry. _You can't apparate (sp?) and your not supposed to leave your house_ said Tonks._ I will explain everything if you let me come over he said._ Her reply was _yes_ He told her to look at the space next to the closet and that he would show up there. Walking through the door he pictured Tonk's room and walked out with his hand's in the air. She was holding her wand at his heart and asked "where did moody tell you to never put your wand" she asked, he responded by saying "in my back pocket, because I could lose a buttocks that way."

"Ok Harry, now start explaining or I will be hexing you." After she gave a witch's oath he explained everything to her. You could see the emotions play across her beautiful face during the retelling of the story. With all that said he decided to take a chance and ask the most important thing to her. Sitting there nervous, she could tell he was and asked "Harry why are you acting nervous all of the sudden"

"Tonks I want to ask something but its hard for me cause I need help and I don't want to screw up are friendship. I don't want to lose you as a friend. Tonks, will you show me what you look like without being morphed." Looking at his face she could see the caring and concern on his face. "was that the question Harry because if it was you had nothing to worry about." blushing he said "no" but wanted to see what see looked like all natural.

She relaxed her morph and changed back to her natural form. He couldn't stop the gasp that came from his mouth as she changed back. He stuttered "wow you are absolutely gorgeous." "Thank you Harry. Your not so bad yourself." He was blushing now and looked down at his feet. "Aw is Harry blushing" she asked. Making him blush some more. "I'll get even" he said to her while he tried to control his blushing face. She snorted and said " Harry, I'm an Auror and seen a lot of things. There is not much that can make me blush" she said.

"Really, Is that a challenge?" he asked.

"Sure Lover boy, but you can't get me."

"I can get you on the first try"

"I bet you that you can't" she said

"Well what do I win then, when I make you blush"

"Anything you want, but your not going to win so I don't have to worry."

"Are sure anything I want. You do realize that anything could be anything right?"

"So by chance, lets say I do lose, what do you get?"

"Same deal" she said

"Ok, but I Need to ask you my question still. I'm just going to come out and say it. Tonks I think that you are an amazing women. You are smart, talented. you have a great personality, bit clumsy but I think that that is an act so people underestimate you, and not to mention your drop dead gorgeous, but the point is, I'm trying to say is that I like you a lot and wondered if we could get to know each other better. I know your older and can probably have anyone you want but I had to ask"

All she could do was just stare at him, was she hearing him right, he could have anybody in the world that he wanted and did he just say that he wanted to get to know her better.

"Harry, she stuttered, does this mean what I think it means?"

"Yes he said" She jumped up and gave him the biggest hug he ever had. That amazing thing in its self considering molly weasly nearly squeezed him to death every time she seen him. He squeezed back. Breaking away and looking into each others eyes, they both could see the happiness that both felt in each others eyes. With a little peck on her lips he said "You can only blame yourself for this, Harry oh Harry fuck me harder." While she was trying to figure out where he was going with this, she caught up with what he was saying her mouth dropped to the floor and for the first time in along time she blushed and her morph couldn't control it.

He sat back and was quietly chuckling to himself as she tried to pull herself back together after that comment. Looking into his emerald eyes she shyly asked what he wanted since he won the bet. I am a women of my word tell me what it is I will do it.

"I'll figure something out and will let you know, maybe I'll ask for your dream to come true" he said while turning red

"There is now reason to be turning red Harry, I know what hormone charged men are like. Maybe if you play your cards right you won't have to use the bet to get lucky. You could save it for something else."

After a little snog session, he figured he better be heading back, didn't want to be gone to long in case moody was on watch and see that he wasn't there. 'I'll have to ward the room so he can't see in' "Do you have a ring or something so I can give you access to the door" She went to her jewelry box and pulled out a nice ring and had him charm that. Once done he gave her a sweet kiss on the lips and told her she could stop by at anytime.


End file.
